Wysp
(The source of elemental life) CR 2 These are traits shared by all Wysps Special Abilities Living Battery '(ex): As a swift action, a wysp can disintegrate to grant any creature benefiting from its resonance to heal 2 HP per level of that creature or CR, whichever is higher or recover 1 use of any Spell-like abilities for any creatures with the Elemental trait. Once a wysp uses this ability, its death cannot be prevented and it cannot be brought back to life in any ways. '''Resonance '(Ex): Wysps naturally grant power to those sharing their element that are close by. It grants a +2 Insight bonus on attack rolls and damage roll to all creatures with which it shares an elemental sub-type with. Also, the save DC of all spell-like abilities, supernatural or extra-ordinaries abilities of those same creatures is increased by 2. 'Servitor '(Ex): A wysp lives to serve and assist other elemental beings before they are reborn. When it uses the aid another action to assist a creature currently benefiting from its resonance, the wysp grants a +4 Insight bonus rather then the standard +2. No other effects or traits can increase this bonus beyond +4. 'Instant transformation '(Ex): If 5 or more Wysp are in the same general area, they can transform into a Elemental which shares an elemental trait with the Wysps. If an Aether Wysp is present, increase the size of the elemental created by 1. Aether Wysp Tiny Outsider (Elemental, Aether) '''Initiative: +7 Senses: Darkvision 60ft, Perception +7 Aura '''Resonance (30 ft) ''DEFENSE'' '''ACs: KAC: 15 EAC: 17 CMan: 23 (+3 Dex, +2/4 Natural armor, Cannot be tripped) HP: 28 Fort: +5 Ref: +6 Will: +2 Immune '''Elemental Traits ''OFFENSE'' '''Speed: Fly 60ft (Good) Attack '(melee): 2 Tendrils +10 (1D3 + 2 Energy (Positive or Negative)) '''Attack '(ranged): Aether Splash +10 (1D3 +2 Energy (Positive or Negative), 35ft) '''Space: '''2 1/2 ft '''Reach: '''0 ft ''Statistics'' STR +0 DEX +3 CON +2 INT +0 WIS +1 CHA +1 '''Feats: Improved Initiative, Mobility Skill: Acrobatics +8, Bluff +6, Mysticism +5, Perception +6, Sense Motive +6, Stealth +8 Special Qualities: '''Lesser Telekinesis, Living Battery, Servitor ''Special Abilities'' 'Lesser Telekinesis '(Su): By moving the strands of aether, an Aether Wysp can use Psychokinetic Hand, but in this case, it can move objects up to 2 Bulk in size. Air Wysp Tiny Outsider (Elemental, Air) '''Initiative: +8 Senses: Darkvision 60ft, Perception +7 Aura '''Resonance (30 ft) ''DEFENSE'' '''ACs: KAC: 16 EAC: 18 CMan: 24 (+4 Dex, +2/4 Natural armor, Cannot be tripped) HP: 23 Fort: +4 Ref: +7 Will: +2 Immune '''Elemental Traits, Electric ''OFFENSE'' '''Speed: Fly 100ft (Perfect) Attack '(melee): 2 Tendrils +11 (1D3 + 2 Energy (Electric)) '''Attack '(ranged): Thunder Splash +11 (1D3 +2 Energy (Electric), 35ft) '''Space: '''2 1/2 ft '''Reach: '''0 ft ''Statistics'' STR +0 DEX +4 CON +1 INT +0 WIS +1 CHA +1 '''Feats: Improved Initiative, Flyby Attack Skill: Acrobatics +9, Bluff +6, Mysticism +5, Perception +6, Sense Motive +6, Stealth +9 Special Qualities: '''Living Battery, Servitor Earth Wysp Tiny Outsider (Elemental, Earth) '''Initiative: +1 Senses: Darkvision 60ft, Tremorsense 30ft Perception +7 Aura '''Resonance (30 ft) ''DEFENSE'' '''ACs: KAC: 14 EAC: 16 CMan: 23 (+1 Dex, +3/5 Natural armor, Cannot be tripped) HP: 31 Fort: +5 Ref: +4 Will: +2 DR: '''1 / Adamantine; '''Immune '''Elemental Traits, Acid ''OFFENSE'' '''Speed: Fly 20ft (Poor), Burrow 20ft Attack '(melee): 2 Tendrils +9 (1D3 + 4 Kinetic (Bashing)) '''Attack '(ranged): Acid Splash +10 (1D3 +2 Energy (Acid), 35ft) '''Space: '''2 1/2 ft '''Reach: '''0 ft ''Statistics'' STR +2 DEX +1 CON +2 INT +0 WIS +1 CHA +1 '''Feats: Toughness, Deadly Aim Skill: Acrobatics +6, Bluff +6, Mysticism +5, Perception +6, Sense Motive +6, Stealth +6 Special Qualities: '''Living Battery, Servitor Fire Wysp Tiny Outsider (Elemental, Fire) '''Initiative: +6 Senses: Darkvision 60ft, Perception +7 Aura '''Resonance (30 ft) ''DEFENSE'' '''ACs: KAC: 14 EAC: 16 CMan: 24 (+2 Dex, +2/4 Natural armor, Cannot be tripped) HP: 23 Fort: +4 Ref: +5 Will: +2 Immune '''Elemental Traits, Fire; '''Weakness '''Vulnerable to Cold ''OFFENSE'' '''Speed: Fly 60ft (Good) Attack '(melee): 2 Tendrils +9 (1D3 + 3 Energy (Fire) + Burn 1) '''Attack '(ranged): Fire Splash +11 (1D3 +3 Energy (Fire), 35ft + Burn 1) '''Space: '''2 1/2 ft '''Reach: '''0 ft ''Statistics'' STR +1 DEX +2 CON +1 INT +0 WIS +1 CHA +1 '''Feats: Improved Initiative, Opening Volley Skill: Acrobatics +7, Bluff +6, Mysticism +5, Perception +6, Sense Motive +6, Stealth +7 Special Qualities: '''Living Battery, Servitor Water Wysp Tiny Outsider (Elemental, Air) '''Initiative: +1 Senses: Darkvision 60ft, Sonar 30ft, Perception +7 Aura '''Resonance (30 ft) ''DEFENSE'' '''ACs: KAC: 13 EAC: 15 CMan: 21 (+1 Dex, +2/4 Natural armor, Cannot be tripped) HP: 27 Fort: +5 Ref: +4 Will: +2 Immune 'Elemental Traits, Cold; '''Weakness ' Vulnerable to Fire ''OFFENSE'' '''Speed: Fly 30ft (Poor), Swim 90ft Attack '(melee): 2 Tendrils +11 (1D3 + 3 Energy (Cold)) '''Attack '(ranged): Ice Splash +11 (1D3 +2 Energy (Cold), 35ft) '''Space: '''2 1/2 ft '''Reach: '''0 ft ''Statistics'' STR +1 DEX +1 CON +2 INT +0 WIS +1 CHA +1 '''Feats: Toughness, Jet Dash Skill: Acrobatics +6, Bluff +6, Mysticism +5, Perception +6, Sense Motive +6, Stealth +6 'Special Qualities: '''Living Battery, Servitor Description Wysps are the least of the elemental creatures, but they are also the very building blocks of almost all life within the Elemental Plane. For a long time, they were only regarded as oddities and easy entertainment by most elemental beings, especially genies, with the Efreet and Djinn employing millions of them in their constant war. It wasn't until very recently that they were discovered to be an essential part in the creation of higher lifeforms in the Elemental planes, as there seemed to have been a crushing fall in new air and fire elementals while both water and earth elemental populations were holding steadily. Wysps are about 2 feet wide spheres of pure elemental matter. They float a few feet above the ground at all time, but most of them have different modes of locomotion if required. They generally live in large groups, pretty much life birds in the Prime Material plane, with a conductor (a Wysp with the ''Advanced Template) leading the flock. While they generally gather in similarly-elemental flocks, in the demi-planes you will almost always see them travelling in mixed groups. While wysps are building blocks of elemental life, the creation of wysps has yet to be truly witnessed. Most theorize that they spontaneously appear in existing flocks of wysps over a period of time, as some xenoexplorers counted a group of wysps before and after leaving their territory and seeing a net increase in their number. Tactics Wysps are never alone. Whoever gets to fight them is bound to see other elemental beings around, from the most simple elementals to the most powerful genies. Many mephit keep a pet wysp, genies sometimes have whole bands of them which they use for entertainment. Even in the wild of the Elemental Plane, one generally see entire flocks of wysps, ranging from 5 to almost a hundred. When threatened, the wysps will generally try to fight with their ranged weapons to minimise damage to themselves. If in a bad way, multiple wysps will generally use their transformation ability to even the odds with their opponent, with the remaining wysps empowering the created elemental Unusual transformations Terran and Elven researchers have seen various other transformations that wysps were able to perform, either in labs or in the wild. * 8 Air Wysps and an Aether Wysp can combine to transform into an Invisible Stalker, but this takes 1D4 rounds. * 4 Fire Wysps and an Aether Wysp can combine to transform into a fully formed Magmin, but this takes 1D4 rounds. * 2 Earth Wysps and an Aether Wysp can combine to transform into a Crysmal, but this takes 1D4 rounds. * A small number of Wysps can combine with an existing elemental to increase its size. This requires a minimum number of wysps equal to the difference between the current size of the elemental and the new desired size. * A tremendous number of wysps can merge together to create a spaceship sized elemental. This was witnessed once by an elven xenoexploration team which was deep in the Realm of Waves. The wysps must have felt threatened by their exploration ship and joined together into this form and fought the xenoexplorers back to the Prime Elemental plane. Category:Genie Category:Supernatural Category:Monster